


Fates' Sleepover

by wtrfotr



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, i swear i'll update this soon, there's two corns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtrfotr/pseuds/wtrfotr
Summary: modern sleepover au where of course, EVERYTHING goes wrong.





	1. Les Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla decides to hit up the Corrins with a fabulous idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, here's a bit of a who's who
> 
> Les Bean - Camilla  
> PatPatPat- Corrin /female/  
> Arceus- Kamui /male/  
> Precipitation- Azura  
> Cinnabon- Elise  
> Tomeatoes- Leo  
> Tsuntsun- Selena/Severa  
> hinohinohi- Hinoka  
> And anyone who’s username is their actual name should be obvious

_Kernels_

 

_Les Bean added PatPatPat, Arceus, and 1 other to Group Chat_

_Les Bean renamed “Group Chat” to “Kernels”_

 

Les Bean: Hey

Les Bean: Hey

Les Bean: Hey

Les Bean: Hey

Les Bean: Hey

Les Bean: Hey

Les Bean: Hey

Les Bean: Hey

Les Bean: Hey

Les Bean: >:(

Les Bean: HEy

PatPatPat: Hmm?

Arceus: Stop it!

Precipitation: What

Les Bean: We should have a sleepover at your place

Arceus: Really? Which one?

Les Bean: You all live in the same bigass house

Les Bean: wdym which one

Precipitation: Please don’t use the word “bigass”

Precipitation: my mom is right there

Arceus: Which one?

Precipitation: MY mom

Precipitation: besides, why would you want to havwe a sleepover anyways?

Precipitation: And why not at your place?

Les Bean: BECAUSE

Les Bean: Your place is closer to both hoshidos and noir

Les Bean: *nohr

Les Bean: Besides, your place is bigger even tho literally only you three and lillith live there

Les Bean: And she’s a cat

Les Bean: So ye

Arceus: I don't see your point???

PatPatPat: Well,

PatPatPat: I, for one, think having a sleepover is a fantastic idea.

PatPatPat: It’d be really fun having all three families getting along as such!

Arceus: Sure, why not

PatPatPat: BUT!

PatPatPat: We’ll first have to consult our parents about this

Arceus: Which ones?

PatPatPat: All of them.

PatPatPat: But thank you, Camilla, for bringing this up.

PatPatPat: I’ll make sure to talk about this to our parents.

Arceus:  

Precipitation: I still haven’t said anything about this?

Arceus: Looks like it's too late now. 

Arceus: Our moms and dads already said yes sooooo….

PatPatPat: Camilla, I would like to inform you that our parents said yes!

Les Bean: yea ik

PatPatPat: So the sleepover is on!

PatPatPat: You can start rallying people up now

PatPatPat: Camilla, you go ahead and invite your siblings and let them feel free to invite their friends!

PatPatPat: I’ll invite those in Hoshido!

Arceus: Can I invite mine?

PatPatPat: Of course!

 

_Grrr mans_

 

Les Bean: hello there my oh-so everloving siblings

Les Bean: uor darling sister has come to inform y’all that we’re all invited to a sleepover at valla tomorrow

Les Bean: Invite whoever you want

Xander: At Valla?

Xander: Are you sure that fathers is alright with this?

Les Bean: yes

Les Bean: I asked and he said yes

Xander: If that is so then I shall go and ask him again

Les Bean: Do what you must

Cinnabon: a sleepover? At big sis’ and big brother’s house?

Cinnabon: i’m in!

Cinnabon: i’ll make sure to invite aaaaaalllllll of my friends! :D

Tomeatoes: Do I have to?

Les Bean: yes

Tomeatoes: then i guess i have no choice but to invite _them_

Tomeatoes: at least then it’ll be interesting

Xander: Father said it was alright but I’m not quite sure if you’ve already asked him about it.

Xander: Are you sure you told him already?

Les Bean: Yes of course

Les Bean: Besides, you already asked him for us so it’s not like it matters now

 

_ILYGSM_

Les Bean: hey sevvy

Les Bean: hey beruka

Les Bean: y’all are invited to the sleepover at valla

Les Bean: don’t miss it.

Tsuntsun: um

Tsuntsun: how the heck am I supposed to get there

Tsuntsun: I’m still on the plane back from ylisse

Tsuntsun: ???

Les Bean: It’s not today

Les Bean: it’s tomorrow

Les Bean: you’ll be back by then, won’t you?

TsunTsun: alright i’ll try

Les Bean: That’s the spirit

Les Bean: and what about you beruka?

Les Bean: you seem fairly quiet back there

Beruka: Yeah

Beruka: I’ll be there

 

_Private conversation between Les Bean and hinohinohi_

Les Bean: hey hinoka ;)

hinohinohi: what’s up camilla

Les Bean: I was wondering if you wanted to go to the sleepover at valla tomorrow

Les Bean: So?

hinohinohi: yea I think I could make it

Les Bean: make sure to invite the rest of your friends

hinohinohi: I will

 

_Private conversation between Les Bean and PatPatPat_

Les Bean: hey corn

Les Bean: oof that was by accident

Les Bean: I think I invited almost everyone

PatPatPat: Really? That’s great!

Les Bean: so just so i can confirm this

Les Bean: the sleepover IS tomorrow, right?

PatPatPat: Yep, you got it!

PatPatPat: I’ve already invited everyone else as well! So everything should turn out fine!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit longer than I'd anticipated
> 
> Next chapter, we'll be seeing what Corrin is up to!


	2. *Pat*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like last chapter except in Corrin’s point of view!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nohrian scum: Takumi  
> uuu: Sakura  
> Hot: Flora  
> morgana: Felicia

_ #BlameTakumi2k19 _

PatPatPat: Hi, guys!

Nohrian scum: what?

Nohrian scum: HEY CHANGE THE GROUP CHAT NAME

PatPatPat: No >:) 

PatPatPat: Anyways, we’re gonna have a sleepover at our place tomorrow and you’re all invited!

uuu: A sleepover? Is Elise gonna be there?

PatPatPat: yes

uuu: Don’t worry about me! I’ll be there for sure!

Nohrian scum: why would I go to a party hosted by nohrian scum?

PatPatPat: 1st of all, that’s racist

PatPatPat: 2019, man

PatPatPat: And 2nd of all, you don’t want to be at home all by yourself do you?

Nohrian scum: fine

Nohrian scum: but that’s not racist

uuu: Actually takumi

uuu: yes, iit is

PatPatPat: And Lastly,

Nohrian scum: another one?

PatPatPat: your ~~boy~~ ~~~~friend is gonna be there

Nohrian scum: as soon as I get to that party I’m going to murder your ass

PatPatPat: I’m counting on it!

hinohinohi: Camilla already told me about it

hinohinohi: so yes, i’ll be there

ryoma: i’ll be sure to join in too if you like.

PatPatPat: Of course! The more the merrier! :D

 

_ Ice Ice Baby _

PatPatPat: You two gonna be there?

morgana: be where?

hot: Yep. Azura already told us about it

morgana: wait what are we talking about

hot: the sleepover

morgana: oh yeah

morgana: wait

morgana: when was that again


	3. Benis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didnt upload this bic sooner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penist- Odin/Owain  
> 0- Niles  
> Azure Skies- Laslow/Inigo  
> edgyplatypus: Peri  
> OneWomanArmy- Effie  
> Badaxe- Arthur  
> Fun- Setsuna  
> Assma- Azama  
> pits- Hinata  
> Blueberry- Oboro  
> flower samurai- Hana  
> pegaysi- Subaki  
> Cobalion- Silas  
> Sceptile- Kaze  
> Gardevoir- Jakob

_Benis_  
Tome️️️️️️atoes: odin  
Tomeatoes: niles  
Tomeatoes: my sister, corrin, kamui, and azura are having a sleepover at their place?  
Tomeatoes: so i’m inviting you  
Tomeatoes: consider yourselves invited  
penist: At this very moment, the chosen one, known as Odin Dark, does not possess any duties and would be extremely pleased to engage in such an activity  
penist: so yes! I shall go!  
0: when  
Tomeatoes: tomorrow  
0: nah  
0: i’m busy tomorrow  
Tomeatoes: doing what  
Tomeatoes: you are literally never busy  
0: i’ll just say I’ll be doing “things”  
Tomeatoes: i regret i ever asked

i’m _sorry_ xanxan  
_Xander renamed “Laslow gets all the hoes” to “Group Chat”_  
_Azure Skies renamed “Group Chat” to “_ i’m _sorry xanxan"_  
Xander: I give up.  
Azure Skies: uwu I said I was sorry xanxan  
Azure Skies: what could I dowu to make it up to youwu  
Xander: You could stop doing that.  
Azure Skies: Nowo  
Xander: stop changing the name  
Azure Skies: Nowo  
Xander: listen to what I’m about to say  
Azure Skies: anything fow you xanxan  
Xander: Camilla, the twins, and Azura are hosting a sleepover at the twins’ place and I’ve decided to invite you two.  
Azure Skies: owo i wiww gowo don’t wowwry  
Xander: that’s not what I’m worried about but fine.  
Xander: Peri?  
edgyplatypus: sure! Although I know you won’t allow violence, I’m totally fine with it!  
edgyplatypus: Why? Because I’ll be with my three favorite people!  
Xander: Three?  
edgyplatypus: Yeah! Xanxan, lazzy, and the blue girl!  
Azure Skies: Azura?  
edgyplatypus: So THAT’S her name! Thank you~

 _Welcome to Cinnabon!_  
Cinnabon: HI GUYS!  
Cinnabon: GUESS WHAT!  
OneWomanArmy: Elise? What is it that’s gotten you all riled up like this?  
Badaxe: What?  
Cinnabon: YOU GUYS are all invited to a slumber party at Corrin and Kamui’s house! I really want you guys to come! Pretty please??  
OneWomanArmy: Yeah, I can come, I think  
Badaxe: oh sorry Elise  
Badaxe: something happened and I don’t know if I can come  
Badaxe: But I’ll find a way! For Justice!!  
Cinnabon: Thank you guys so much! I’m sorry about what happened, arthur! I hope you’ll be okay!  
OneWomanArmy: No problem, Elise  
Badaxe: thank you for your concerns, elise!

 _Group Chat_  
ryoma: hello there, saizo, kagero  
ryoma: if you could, please assist me at a sleepover tomorrow at kamui’s house  
ryoma: it’ll be greatly appreciated  
Saizo: Of course, Ryoma.  
Kagero: I’ll be there, Ryoma.  
ryoma: also, i have a question  
ryoma: a rather embarrassing one, in fact.  
Saizo: shoot  
ryoma: how do i use caps?

 _420Blazeit_  
hinohinohi: sleepover > corrin’s house > tomorrow > be there  
Fun: k  
Assma: k  
hinohinohi: alright, thanks

 _Ponytail Bros._  
Nohrian scum: uuuhhhh  
Nohrian scum: hey  
pits: hey  
Blueberry: hey  
Nohrian scum: I have to go to a stupid sleepover with my siblings and they told me I could invite you guys so here’s me doing just that  
pits: aww takumi  
pits: It can’t be that bad  
Nohrian scum: but it can  
pits: okay, I take that back  
pits: it can be that bad  
pits: but i’ll be there anyway if you want company  
Nohrian scum: alright thanks  
Blueberry: I’ll be there too, Takumi!  
Blueberry: Nohrian scum or not, you’ll be fine with me  
pits: *us  
Blueberry: yeah sure

 _Flowers_  
uuu: hi  
uuu: umm  
uuu: have you guys heard about the sleepover yet?  
flower samurai: Not yet  
pegaysi: No? What is it?  
uuu: there’s a  
uuu: sleepover at corrin’s place  
uuu: and you’re all invited  
uuu: ok thanks bye  
flower samurai: it’s ok to take your time, Sakura  
flower samurai: and yes, I can come  
pegaysi: I’ll come too, Sakura!  
uuu: thanks guys

 _pockee mon_  
Arceus: hey  
Arceus: I’m having a sleepover at my place, wanna come?  
Gardevoir: Of course, Kamui. Anything for you  
Cobalion: Hwat  
Cobalion: that was kinda  
Gardevoir: Do NOT finish that sentence  
Cobalion: okay fine  
Cobalion: Anyways  
Cobalion: yea i’ll be there  
Sceptile: I don’t seem to have any other duties so sure  
Sceptile: i’ll go  
Arceus: Thanks, guys!  
Arceus: I’ll see you tomorrow!

 _Kernel_  
Arceus: I’m done  
Arceus: I’ll see you guys miñata  
Arceus: At night  
Precipitation: Goodnight Kamui  
Precipitation: It’s SLEEPY TIME  
Arceus: I’m sorry  
Arceus: honest  
Precipitation: shhhhhh  
Precipitation: it’s alright

The next day~

 _Private Call Between_ Tomeatoes _and 0_  
Leo: Niles! You finally picked up!  
Niles: Hello there, Leo. What’s the scoop?  
Leo: I need to ask you something.  
Leo: Are you sure you aren’t going to come to the sleepover?  
Niles: Hmm? Why do you ask?  
Leo: *sighs*  
Leo: Kamui’s gonna b-  
Niles: You know what? I’m in.  
Leo: It was that easy?  
Niles: I’ll be at that party later, don’t you worry.  
Niles: In fact, I’ll start packing right away.  
*beep*

In that moment, there were a few things rushing through Niles’ head. One of which would definitely be Oh I’ll be “coming” alright. And the rest? Let’s just say that we don’t want to talk about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t need to write that last part  
> Just saying  
> [Feb 15 2019] uhh quick update I changed Sevvy to TsunTsun in the 1st chapter and I added the italics that I somehow forgotten in this one/Also I'm writing a filler rn because I didn't finish the last chap this wednesday


	4. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laslow because I love him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmmm  
> this just exists because i'm a rarepair fanatic

_Private conversation between Azure Skies and edgyplatypus_

Azure Skies: peri

Azure Skies: peri are u awake

edgyplatypus: yea no duh

edgyplatypus: what else should i be doing

Azure Skies: ok i think you need to know the meaning of -selfcare-

edgyplatypus: so?

edgyplatypus: what do you want?

Azure Skies: so you know how everyone’s invited?

Azure Skies: like,,,

Azure Skies: EVERYONe?

edgyplatypus: oh I see what this is

edgyplatypus: you’re looking forward to seeing /him/ aren’t you

Azure Skies: y’know we’re just private chatting?

Azure Skies: you can say his name

edgyplatypus: nah

edgyplatypus: it makes things more mysterious

Azure Skies: ???

Azure Skies: for who

edgyplatypus: shhhh

edgyplatypus: i’m hanging out w gero and bobo and they’rre reading this over my shoulderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Azure Skies: what

edgyplatypus: i think kaggy already found out your secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh looks like kaggy knows  
> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> wait till five years for me to upload that next chhapter


	5. Mariano’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time

_ Kernel _

Les Bean: Hey

Les Bean: Hey

Les Bean: Hey

Precipitation: We’re not doing this again

Arceus: Yeah, I agree with Azura.

Arceus: You have a spam problem, Camilla

Les Bean: Okay, I didn’t come here just for you guys to criticize me

Les Bean: I’ve been thinking about the sleepover more

Les Bean: And I just realized that we literally never organized anything

PatPatPat:???

Les Bean: No snacks, no place to sleep, no games

PatPatPat: Oh gods, you’re right!

Arceus: So if I’m hearing this correctly,

Arceus: You guys are saying that you’ve spent all this time inviting people and stuff and you didn’t actually have a plan this whole time?

Precipitation: Yes, kamui

Precipitation: That’s exactly what they’re saying

PatPatPat: So what do we do now?

PatPatPat: How are we gonna get all that done?

Les Bean: Simple

Les Bean: All we need to do

Les Bean: is shop

Precipitation: Shop? Wh

Arceus: Yeah but how are we gonna get to all the stores in time?

Les Bean: I’ll drive you guys

PatPatPat: There’s no way we could reach all those places in that amount of time

Les Bean: who says we need to?

Les Bean: Plus

Les Bean: We could just rush alot 

Les Bean: Anyway no more questions we have a job to do

Les Bean: I’ll be there in a couple of mins

 

Just as Camilla said, a couple of minutes went by. To the three waiting, it seemed like an eternity. But it was actually just five minutes. 

As soon as those five minutes were up, they got a text from their grape-haired sister.

 

Les Bean: get in the car

Les Bean: RN

 

The three all came running toward the door. Actually, they were speed walking but that’s not the point. Corrin opened the door and like soldiers, Kamui and Azura marched one after another while Corrin followed. 

They, once-again, power walked to the car. Azura power walked the fastest and shouted, “I call shotgun!” while the other two groaned. 

“Alright, guys. Let’s get this party started!” said Camilla. Once she heard Corrin shut the door, she immediately stepped on the gas (but not too fast, she didn’t want to go to jail today). 

“Um, Camilla?” Azura asked. “Where are we even going?”

“I was just about to answer that!” Camilla chuckled. “Okay, guys. Here’s the plan; we’re first gonna stop by Mariano’s to get the snacks. Then, we go back to your place to arrange all that hugeass furniture. And finally, we wait for your guests to arrive.”

Kamui was about to ask a question about something uninteresting until-

“Oh hey! Look, Kamui! We’re already here! I’ll go drop you guys off while I find a parking spot. Get a cart and as much food you can possibly get.”

Camilla pulls over in front of the Mariano’s entrance and our Vallites get out of the car. They zoom into the store when the entrance doors automatically slide open and get a cart. Kamui, for some reason, suddenly gets tired of walking and hops into the basket as the crew pushes past the salad and hot bars. 

As they reached the bakery area, they begin to hear a familiar voice. Surprise, surprise! It’s… not Camilla? 

“Corrin? Kamui? Azura?” This was the voice of Silas. Is it surprising that he’d coincidently be here? No, not at all. This  _ is  _ Silas we’re talking about. “What are you three doing here?”

Although it wouldn’t seem like it at first, this is bad. This is really bad. They couldn’t let him know that they had  _ just _ started to prepare for the sleepover. It’s bad enough that he had to see Kamui in the basket of a shopping cart. This embarrassed Kamui to oblivion.

In a stressful situation like this there was only one thing that came to mind for Kamui. 

 

Arceus: gogogogogogogo

 

“Heeeyyy Silas. ‘Kay, thanks, bye!” What could he say? He was in a stressful situation.

And just like that, they sped pass the millions and millions of bread. They also passed some of the meat sections or whatever they’re called. And they kept going ‘till they reached the actual aisle area. 

“Kamui! What the heck?” Whispered Azura. She didn’t really need to be loud right now. “I was going to get cornbread!”

“Azura, I’m inside of the basket of a cart, Silas doesn’t need to know about us being unprepared, and you could always get cornbread later.”

“Hey, guys! I’m sooo sorry to keep you all waiting.” Yup. Camilla finally found a parking spot. “If you’re wondering how I got here so fast, I went through the fruits and vegetables section, then the trail mix bar, outta the spirits aisle, and here I am!”

“Oh, thank the gods you’re here, Camilla! These two knuckleheads were arguing about  _ cornbread _ . Cornbread!”

“Don’t worry, deary. I’m here now and nobody’s gonna fight over cornbread on my watch! Hmm. Anyways,” She picked Kamui up out of the cart, placed him on the ground, and hopped in. She then picked Kamui up again (it was either Kamui was so light or Camilla was using her mom powers) and put him in the cart with her. Imagine this happening but in a faster time than it was for you to read all that. “Let’s GO!”

They then took off.

“Camilla! Where do we head to next?” Azura asked.

“Let’s go to that aisle!” Camilla responded pointing at the aisle which had all the cookies and snacks that your single mom would usually buy for you when you were younger and didn’t have time to prepare your own lunch for school. You know what I’m talking about.

Once they were completely in the aisle Camilla and Kamui jumped out of the cart and it was time.  _ It was time.  _

“Alright, we need to split up. Corrin, you go get the drinks! Azura, come with her to make sure she doesn’t get the crappy stuff like just water. Kamui, cookie duty. And me? I’ll take care of the hard part.” She over-dramatically looked into the distance. 

Everyone paused for a second, expectedly looking at Camilla. Probably waiting for her to finish. “Which is?” Kamui asked. 

“No more questions, sweet child, we must be off!”

And so, Corrin and Azura ran to the beverage aisle, Kamui looked for Oreos, and Camilla ran towards the front of the aisle(or the back of the aisle if you’re near the fridges/chicken carcuses). 

“Ugh,” Corrin grunted as she picked up a pack of root beer bottles. “Did she make me have to get the drinks just because of the talent show thing? I was just ten years old. Seriously.”

“Corrin? I don’t think that’s why. Maybe that’s just how she organized things. It could be nothing more than an unconscious decision.”

“Whatever the reason is, if I hear her talk about it during the sleepover I’m going to seriously scratch her legs off.” she swore.

“Scratch her legs off? How is that even possible?” 

“Yes, it is. I’m going to take her cat and use her claws to scratch her legs off ever so slowly.”

“That seems cruel to the both of them. Please don’t traumatise Marzia like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Camilla’s wyvern isn't named at all but for the sake of cats we’ll just have to


	6. Three Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another filler with peri, laslow, and his supposed crush? Erin what is wrong with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, you do not need to read this as it's just here to fill in while the actual chapter isn't ready. It's just a little side-story that'll be here whenever I can't finish the a chapter in time.

_Private conversation between Azure Skies and edgyplatypus_

Azure Skies: PERI

Azure Skies: THE SLEEPOVER IS LATER TODAY   
Azure Skies: AND KAGERO KNOWS ABOUT /THAT/

Azure Skies: OH GODS WHAT IF SHE TELLS HIM ABOUT IT

edgyplatypus: Owo

edgyplatypus: it’s too early in the morning for this

Azure Skies: wha

Azure Skies: no it’s not

Azure Skies: peri it’s 3pm

edgyplatypus: oh ye

Azure Skies: ANYWAYS MY DIGNITY IS AT STAKE

edgyplatypus: wait

edgyplatypus: do you hear that

Azure Skies: no? What are you talking about we’re not even in the same room

edgyplatypus: shhhhh

edgyplatypus: listen

Azure Skies: peri i don’t have time for this

edgyplatypus: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

edgyplatypus: do you hear that

edgyplatypus: it sounds like the future

edgyplatypus: it sounds like future laslow’s voice

Azure Skies: ?

edgyplatypus: it’s future laslow’s voice telling his future soon-to-be-husband that he’s been in love with him for the past 3 years or so before kaggy lets him know

Azure Skies: PERI NO

Azure Skies: VERY BAD IDEA

edgyplatypus: AND

edgyplatypus: I hear future laslow’s future husband tell him that he’s been in love with him for the past years as well

edgyplatypus: ah

edgyplatypus: I can already imagine how THEIR wedding’s gonna turn out

edgyplatypus: and THEY'll have two beautiful children

edgyplatypus: probably either a son and a daughter or two daughters

edgyplatypus: future laslow CAN be you

edgyplatypus: but only if you do exactly what the cards say

Azure Skies: you cant possibly be sure

Azure Skies: there’s absolutely no way he’d see me like that

Azure Skies: no way

edgyplatypus: oh but your wrong lazzy

edgyplatypus: I know this

edgyplatypus: orochi told me so

edgyplatypus and the cards never lie

Azure Skies: you had orochi there too?

Azure Skies: and more importantly she knows the secret too?

Azure Skies: there’s no way she wouldn’t blab about to the world!

edgyplatypus: no

edgyplatypus: only kaggy and bobo were there

edgyplatypus: that card reading was done y e a r s ago

Azure Skies: how many years ago?

edgyplatypus: …

edgyplatypus: would you believe it if i said it happened

edgyplatypus: the summer after middle school ended?

Azure Skies: that was 3 years ago

Azure Skies: I wasn’t even here yet

Azure Skies: peri?

Azure Skies: PERI?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry for another filler chapter but I was busy procrastinating to finish what was actually supposed to be chapter six on Wednesday so what can you do? Also, my schedule for Wednesday is getting pretty crowded nowadays cause of some events that I'll be busy with so I might be switching my updates for this from Wednesday to either Thursday or Friday. But I swear if I don't happen to finish this story by the time my Wednesdays are less compact my updates will be back on Wednesday. So to the 20-something humans who continue to read this, if you're still here by then you can look forward to that


	7. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas returns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, everyone in the pockee mon chat(and niles ofc) is gay for Kamui sooooo...

_ I wonder what Camilla’s getting.  _ Kamui thinks to himself.  _ Probably snacks. _

And that’s Kamui’s head chaos started. 

He didn’t have any mental illnesses, or at least none that he knew for sure, but sometimes he’d pretend to argue with himself in his head which was obviously bad for him and lowered his self-esteem immensely.

_ Yeah, well no shit. _

_ Dude shut up. _

_...okay, will do. _

_ *weird awkward noises* _

_ Let’s just get these cookies. _

Yes, it did say head chaos even though it wasn’t as bad as you’d expect. Kamui probably thought the same thing, and that has lead him to do it more often as well as lower his self esteem a whole lot more than it should be.

Then he felt someone tap his shoulder three times. Whoever it was wasn’t slowly tapping but the unwanted contact was still enough to make him jump and gasp a bit, making the cursed tapper flinch as well. 

“Ah!”

“Woah, calm down Kamui, it’s just me.”

“Oh. Phew, it’s just you Silas. I actually got worried for a sec- wait Silas?!” Gods damn it. He was back and- was he following them? No, it’s not the time for that. Just stay calm, Kamui, stay calm.

“I, uh, yeah. I didn’t mean to scare you, I just thought you might needed help holding those.” He pointed to the mountain of cookies packages that are only supported by Kamui’s left arm. One wrong move and those cookies would soon be strewn across the floor.

“Oh, th-thank you. It was actually starting to get hard to hold them all now that you mention-” Kamui yelped as- speak of the devil- most of the packages fell on the floor. “Most” because Kamui managed to hold on to three of them before they fell on the ground.

_ Kamui, what is wrong with you?  _

_ What were thinking holding all those cookie things? _

_ Why didn’t you just get a basket or something? _

_ Oh gods why is there so man- _

“Kamui! Are you okay?”

“Ah. I’m sorry for spacing out. And for dropping all those cookies..”

“Oh, no! Don’t blame yourself. I should’ve been more careful taking them.”

“We... should really clean these up.”

“Yeah.”

“...”

“...”

“...um, Silas?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you, um, see me in that cart earlier?”

“Yeah. Is something wrong?”

“N-no, not at all.”

The rest of the clean-up was just awkward silence. Either because Kamui couldn’t hold a decent conversation even if he tried, or they were too focused on actually cleaning the cookies. After the cleanup it was just a matter of replacing the floor cookies with unopened packages which were most likely less dirty than the floor cookies. Silas let Kamui keep the cookies in his own cart until they either found a basket or get to Camilla. 

“Thanks, Silas. Thanks for helping.”

“No problem, Kamui. It’s just what friends do, you know?”

“Yeah, for sure. It was really sweet of you to try to help me, and then help me again even after I kind of, um, left you hanging earlier…”

“Oh yeah that. It’s fine. Really, don’t worry about me.” Somehow, Kamui didn’t realize that he said the word “sweet”, referring to  _ Silas _ . But of course, Silas did. How else would you explain his darkened-

“Silas? Are you okay? You’re... really red.”

“I- maybe- I- uh, I think I might just have a fever b-but! I think I’ll be fine.”

“Hmm. If you say so.”

Kamui was probably just too flustered by his own mistakes that he didn’t even realize Silas’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but it'll do  
> also.............  
> Kamui's my little anxiety bean


	8. Pineapple Fanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas realizes he ain’t all that sweet and Corrin and Azura apparently drink Fanta now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not upload a filler yesterday ‘cause 1: I pretty much ended that conversation, 2: dont feel like coming up with another side story, and 3: this chapter was already half way done

     Kamui and Silas made their way down the aisle (this is why context is important) and met Camilla. She was facing away from them.

    “Hey, Camilla. I got the cookies like you asked.”

    She turned around and as she moved, Kamui and Silas saw that just like when Silas saw Kamui, she had stacks and stacks of boxes, only a tad bit smaller.

    “Great! Alright, sweetie go ahead and put them in the cart riiiigggghhhhhhhhhtttt there!” She said that pointing her hips toward the direction of the cart while simultaneously dumping all of her boxes in. “Oh hi there Silas! Did Kamui invite you?”

    “Uhh, yeah. He needed some help holding the cookies earlier.”

    “Aww, how sweet of you! I was gonna accompany him personally but I needed time to get all these babies-” She pointed to the cart, “-so I’m really glad you could do that for him.”

    _Sweet, huh?_ Silas figured that the only reason Kamui said that same word earlier was just simple-minded flattery, being surrounded by people with such an intimate view of platonics.

“Yes, of course. Anything for a friend.”

“ _Anything_ for a friend? That really makes me think…” She went closer and closer to Silas until she whispered, “...about the extent of the things you’d do for Kamui.”

“I-”

“Just kidding!” She said cheerily in her normal voice. “But seriously, you be gentle, alright?”

“She’s still just kidding right?”

“ _Alright?”_

“It’s really not like that-” _Silas_ was what her glare was telling him, nearly scaring(hehe staring)  him to death. “A-alright!”

Camilla giggled a bit at that. “Now, let’s make our way to Corrin and Azura, shall we?”

“Yes, let’s!” Kamui rushed out.

Silas knew that his job was done here so he went on to leave the pair. “I’ll see you guys later! At the sleepover!”

“Bye, Silas!”

“Goodbye, Kamui’s friend!”

  
  


“Hey there, Corrin, Azura! What’s taking you two so long?”

“Oh, no, we got everything don’t worry.” Corrin spat out.

“...”

“...well, maybe everything.”

“We… can’t decide on whether we should get pineapple-flavored Fanta or orange Fanta.”

“Oh? Just get orange Fanta?”

“That’s exactly what I said.” Azura spoke up. “But Corrin suggested we get pineapple to make fun of Takumi. I could’ve just agreed with her on that but I don’t want to be drinking this _thing_ the whole night.”

“Yeah, but there’s other drinks. Like water and iced tea and coke-”

“Pepsi-” Azura corrected.

“ _Pepsi_ and other stuff. Plus, think about how pissed off he’ll be! It’s perfect!”

Camilla whispered something to Kamui before finally saying, “Hmmm. Kamui, what do you think?”

“Let’s just get both and get out of here. We still have a lot to do when we get home.”

“Oh.” Corrin and Azura said simultaneously.

“Why didn’t you think about that before? Looks like Kamui’s waaaayyyy ahead of you two.”

“Let’s just go home, _please_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all better be ready for the next chapter ‘cause things are about to get spicy


	9. Hot Cheetos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words.   
> Kamui's.  
> Wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't been writing for three months I was just kinda not feeling it but at least I've added a (somewhat) new chapter which isn't really new but is just the last chapter (that I deleted) rewritten so uh enjoy

 After Kamui sneaked a bag of Hot Cheetos into the cart, (he really does admire spicy food) the foursome paid and went home. They set up the furniture but sadly had to remove one of the armchairs because SOMEONE spilled Cheeto dust on it. And after that, they set up the snacks, took away Kamui’s Hot Cheetos, put their pajamas on and waited for their guests to arrive.

   Corrin and Kamui both wore cute little dragon onesies, the only way of knowing which one was which was the color. Corrin’s was a kind of cyan color with yellow scales while Kamui’s was purple with orange. Hopefully, he wouldn’t get any Cheeto dust on that too.

   Azura was wearing a light blue, knitted sweater that covered her entire torso and over. There was only one other visible article of clothing and those were her black cat stockings. Yes, she was wearing shorts under her sweater.

   And finally, all Camilla wore was a yellow t-shirt and gym shorts. Scandalous, am I right?

 

   “Kamui? What are you doing with those?” Corrin asks. Yes, Kamui was suspiciously grabbing chopsticks from a silverware cabinet and was heading to the kitchen. More specifically, he was walking to the fridge.

   “...Watch this.” He leaned up to grab an orange chip bag from on top of the fridge but was unfortunately too short that he had to jump and even use the chopsticks to could grab it. He took the clip off and stuck the chopsticks inside. The expression on Corrin’s face was a mix between interest and horror. Throw in a little disgust in there too. Why? Because Kamui just used chopsticks to eat a Hot Cheeto.

   “What. The. Actual. Fuck. Was. That.”

   Kamui did not respond and instead just stared daggers at her as he continued cronching on his Cheetos.

 

   Tip: Kamui is very… innovative?

  
  
  


   “Hey, Camilla?”

   “Yes, Azura?

   “I think we should murder Kamui and frame Takumi for it.”

   “Oh? That’s not a bad idea but… why?”

   “Corrin told me that he is currently eating Cheetos with chopsticks.”

   “And what about Takumi?”

   “Who else would it be?”

   “Good point.”

While Camilla hid Kamui’s Hot Cheetos farther back the top shelf of a cabinet after having to hide them again and he somehow got to them (again) there was finally a sign that someone cared about getting to the party early and that sign was the ring of a doorbell.

“I’ll get it!” Corrin shouted. “I bet it’s Silas or Jakob or something.”

Corrin was  not wrong. In fact, she was so not wrong that she did not only find Silas at the door but Jakob too. The only thing that she did get wrong was that Kaze also was there.  _ Of course, they're here first _ , she thought to herself.

“Hey~ guys. You two, ahem,  _ three _ are pretty early.” 

“Hello there, dear Corrin. Might you know where Kamui is?”  _ I  _ just  _ answered the door and Jakob’s already asking for Kamui? Gosh, keep it in your pants. _

“He’s in the kitchen. Don’t, uh, don’t let him eat the Cheetos. Those things… are evil.”

“I guess we should take note of that.”  _ Oh, Silas, yes, of course, you do. _

“Uh, yeah. Just put your stuff over….. there? Y’know what? Just put it anywhere, it doesn’t matter.”

“Thank you, Lady Corrin.”  _ Lady Corrin? How fancy, Kaze. _

After setting their stuff down, maybe checking their phones, too, they each made their way to the kitchen where they witnessed a small dragon boy failing to reach his favorite snack. He stretched his arms and legs, stood on his toes, used a footstool, all three at once but to no avail. 

The trio felt bad. They really did want to help out their short dragon friend, but they were ordered not to, even if they were just Cheetos and it shouldn’t really be that much of a big deal either way. 

Jakob once swore that he would dedicate both his life and his British accent to Corrin and Kamui when they were once very young. If he grabbed those Cheetos and gave them to Kamui, he would see Kamui happy and his faithfulness to him could never be doubted. On the other hand, if he did that, he would be going against Corrin’s wishes. Oh but it is ever so adorable to see Kamui munch on those Cheetos with those ivory chopsticks- wait, what?

“I apologize, I have no impulse control…” Kaze was the verdict in this case. While Jakob was debating to himself about whether or not he should give Kamui his chips, Kaze had already done the horrendous deed, and Kamui was making his way toward the living room where he would expose to his sisters and his cousin the horrors of his wrath with the Cheetos behind his back.


End file.
